Onboard pilots are susceptible to hypoxia or a limited oxygen supply to parts of the body when piloting aircraft. Current aircraft systems provide insufficient monitoring of onboard pilot's oxygen levels, as well as other health problems, during flight. Further, current aircraft systems fail to provide indications if a pilot's oxygen level drops to an unacceptable level.